What are friends for?
by Friday Foster
Summary: Jazmine makes Caesar keep a secret that becomes too big to hold. This is a Juey story. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a Juey story. No Jazmine/Caesar pairing. Also there is Cinsar and Rilmy. This is a really touchy subject this story is about so..bare with me.**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

Caesar re-read the text from Jazmine twice and still didn't understand, What was she apologizing to him for?

"May I see Micheal Caesar in my office please?"The schools guidance counselor Mr. Peirello stuck his head inside Caesar's sixth period geometry class.

The sixteen year old rose from his seat and walked to the door ignoring the 'Ooohs and giggles 'from his classmates.

He stepped outside the door and followed the counselor to his office."Is something wrong Mr. P?"

Mr. Peirello made a little coughing noise."Well Micheal..." He opens his office door and there is Jazmine. His bestfriends girlfriend for the past year.

She sits on the counselors couch with her arms folded over her knees and her eyes are puffy.

She mouths "I'm sorry." and Caesar once again wonders why as he sits next to her.

Mr. Peirello sits in front of them in his leather chair and he makes a pyramid with his fingers as he tries to think about what to say.

Caesar then looks at Jazmine and wrinkles his eyebrow. She avoids his gaze. What the fuck?

Mr. Peirello clears his throat."Look Michael I'm just going to get straight to the point.."

Jazmine inhales a sharp breath and Caesar is waiting for an explosion.

"Jazmine here is pregnant." Mr Peirello exhales and adjusts in his seat. "...And she says it's by you." Caesar's eyes bulge and Jazmine begins crying.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago._

_Everyone stands outside the Freeman house. Everyone being Jazmine,Cindy,Emeryss,Riley,Hiro and ofcourse Huey Freeman._

_Huey Freeman man of the hour. He has a college interview with Harvard that he's 'Oh so excited to attend.'_

_Right now everyone watches him and his grandfather pack up Huey's car for the weeklong trip._

_Mr. Freeman will be leaving Dorothy in the care of Mr. DuBois. "Don't worry Robert Dorothy will be looking spick and span by the time you come back from your trip!" Tom proclaims from next to Yvonne._

_Robert Freeman looks at his beloved car sadly as he gives off his keys. "Let's go boy."He says to Huey._

_Huey who is currently trying to wrestle his way from a tearful Jazmine. "It's only a week. Jazmine get ahold of yourself." He says giving up and just letting his arms fall._

_"B-but I'll just miss you so much."She whines. Huey whispers to her then Jazmine looks up at him._

_"When I get back we can..watch that movie you like so much."He says trying not to stare into her glassy green eyes for they may cause him to stay here in woodcrest and miss his interview though he doesn't care to much anyway._

_He doesn't even want to go to Harvard. Not now anyway. He still has another year in highschool and afterwards he probably won't want to leave his family or..his..Jazmine._

_She's okay._

_"Will you miss me Huey?"She asks. Her voice so small and shaken from her tears Huey bites his lip and looks away._

_"Jazmine I'm sure I can survive a week."He says trying not to let the private Huey that Jazmine can only see seep out infront of everyone._

_Jazmine smiles and bats her eyelashes at him."But will you miss me?"_

_Huey looks back at her."Yes. Jazmine I will miss you." He just wants her to unwrap him or else he'd be forced to hug back._

_She sticks her chin up for a kiss and Huey rolls his eyes before meeting his face with hers. They seperate and Jazmine when Huey bends to pick up and his duffle bag Jazmine is wrapped back around him and crying again._

_Eventually Cindy and Tom pry her off and Huey tells her goodbye and gives everyone else one final glare then gets inside the car._

_Jazmine cries as she watches Huey's car disappear. Her cousin Emy rubs her hair."It's okay Jazzy. I'm going to be the same way when Riley goes to jail."The 13 year old red haired girl looks over to her boyfriend sadly then shrugs._

_"Atleast he isn't doing 25 to life."The girl adds Jazmine looks up at her with wide wet eyes. Was that suppose to make her feel better?_

_Cindy comes up and yanks Emy's red hair by the plait and away from Jazmine."Why don't you go read a science book?"She says._

_The younger girl only rubs her head. "I say we all get fucked up!"Riley announces."My granddad is gone so-_

_"Riley you have to stay with the DuBois's while yo geepops outta town. Why you think he locked the door?"Hiro asks._

_Riley rolls his eyes."Nigga I gots like four bottles in my bag already."Riley holds up his heavy backpack._

_"And if we want more..I gots the hooks up I can just call Ed and Rummy while-_

_"I can't drink Riley."Emy says"It'll mess up my allergy medication." she sniffs at the end of her sentence._

_"And none of us are twenty one."Jazmine adds. Riley groans"Well yall two squares can stay here while we go turn up."Riley declares crossing his arms._

_Cindy bites her lip nodding along but trying not to be too excited since her best friend is so distraught._

_"Well count me out I have a game tomorrow and I don't need to be hungover. So thanks but no thanks."Caesar says bouncing his soccer ball on his knee._

_Riley rolls his eyes"So that just leaves Me,Chopstick and C-Murph. Cool then nigga more for us."He shrugs and recieves a nudge on his shoulder for calling Hiro chopstick._

_Then the three head to the tree to 'Turn up' Cindy turns back around."Don't trip Jazzy,When I'm back we can talk all about how you miss Huey."She assures Jazmine."I need liquor to do that anyway."_

_Jazmine tries to glower but nods anyway. While the three head down the block leaving Caesar to bounce his ball and Emy and Jazmine to stare at their retreating forms._

_Emy shakes her head knowing that she's going to have to follow them so that she can keep an eye on Riley. "He know he can't handle his liquor." Emy mutters before following the other three._

_Jazmine then watches her cousin trot down the street and feels a little sorry for her because she's going to have to babysit three drunken idiots._

_But Jazmine doesn't ponder that long. She has other things to worry about. She's the idiot._

_Jazmine goes and sits on the Freeman steps and puts her face on her folded arms across her knees and cries. This can not be happening._

_This can not be happening._

_Test after test after test after test. They all said the same thing. Positive._

_She is positively pregnant. Jazmine DuBois is pregnant._

_She's sixteen years old and she's pregnant. How cliché. Granted she has a birthday in a few months but she'll be celebrating it with a pregnant belly._

_This is terrible, Awful. She still has to tell her daddy and her mommy and what about school? She can't wobble through the halls during her senior year._

_But most of all. What about-_

_"It's only a week."Caesar's voice cuts through her thoughts. She looked up at her dreadlocked friend."What?"_

_Caesar sits next to her on the porch. "In a week Huey will be back..then you can stop all this crying."_

_Caesar made a mental note to stay away from her during this time because Jazmine was a total cryer and not just sniffles and tears but stomping and snot nose loud crying that made the inner parts of your ears ring._

_There she goes again..Crying. Caesar thinks. He shakes his head and goes to stand. How Huey dealt with this was a question to Caesar._

_"Wait Caesar."Jazmine says sniffing and looking up at him. Caesar turns around and silently prays she doesn't want a hug. He heard people end up with bruises after a Jazmine hug._

_"Yeah Jay?"He asks bracing himself. He waits but no hug comes. Nothing happens. After a minute he opens his eyes and Jazmine is just sitting there looking at the ground and silently hiccupping._

_She looks pitiful. Her hair kind of sweated out from the late August weather and over excited tears. Her big green eyes were staring into the ground-hard and it was like she was waiting on something._

_He was. He was waiting on her to say what it is she had to say. He has a game tomorrow and-_

_"I'm pregnant."Jazmine says. Caesar has to pause and rehear."You're..what?" He asks_

_Passionate? Perturbed? Present?_

_It had to be one of those words. Because she did not say pregnant. There is no way she said pregnant._

_"I'm pregnant."She whispers out. He voice cracks and she wipes a tear away. "I'm pregnant."_

_Caesar stares in befuddlement. "Uh damn Jay..I uh...have you told Huey?"He asks knowing that she probably didn't because Huey would still be here._

_"No..I can't tell him."She says. Caesar suddenly does not want to be apart of this conversation._

_"Why not?"He asks"It's his right?" He has to ask because his loyalty to Huey and he didn't even know those two were...doing that._

_Jazmine looks like she could snap his neck right now. "Yes. It's Huey's." she grits out._

_"So why can't you tell him?"_

_Jazmine begins to cry again. Caesar suddenly doesn't feel so upset with her for being sad. She has a reason to be sad. This is deep._

_"Why can't you tell him Jazmine?"He asks sitting next to her now again._

_Jazmine lifts her head and her face is red and pink and pale. How is that even possible?_

_"Because..I..just don't want to-"She cries again and lies her head back down. Caesar feels bad for her. He can't imagine going through something like this._

_"It'll be okay."He says reaching over and placing a hand on her back. Jazmine cries and cries and cries and cries._

_Eventually he walks her home,when they get across the street Jazmine turns to Caesar while they stand at the door to her home._

_"Caesar..I don't want you to tell Huey."She says looking at the ground._

_Good. He doesn't want to tell Huey._

_"That's not my place Jay."He says putting his hands in his pockets."Just know that whatever happens..Big Caez gotcha back."_

_He smiles and Jazmine gives him a half one before turning to open her door to her home._

_On the inside her father and his girlfriend just think that she's still sad about Huey leaving but if only they knew._

_He says goodbye and walks home._

_Man is Huey going to be in for a surprise when he comes back. Caesar wonders how Jazmine is going to tell him and why hasn't she told him. He wonders how his friend will react._

_Damn Huey is about to be a dad and Jazmine a mom. This crazy. He's just glad it isn't him though._

_He wishes his friends the best but he certainly wouldn't want to be in that predicament. He shakes his head and just because of thought he stops at the pharmacy before heading home and buys condoms._

_No slip ups for this guy._

* * *

Jazmine lies in bed and thinks about what she knows. She's pregnant and she finally told that truth to someone.

She thinks about Huey and how he will react. She thinks about what Huey will be sacrificing by having a baby.

He's possibly going to Harvard for pete's sake. He's so smart and talented. And he can change the world.

A baby would just..slow him down. Hold him back. But one thing had to be done.

She had to announce her pregnancy.

She walked downstairs where her father sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and Yvonne was cooking at the stove.

"Hey pumpkin, are you feeling better?"Tom asks folding his paper down. Jazmine sighs and sucks up her fear.

"Daddy..we have to talk."She says.

* * *

Mr Peirello leaves his office for whatever reason and Caesar turns to Jazmine. "..What?!"

Is all he says. Jazmine flinches and stands"I didn't know what else to do!"

Caesar palm slaps his forehead. "Here's an idea:TELL THE TRUTH." he says Jazmine bites her lip.

"I-I tried! But nothing came out!"She says Caesar stands"Oh something came out alright..a lie."

Jazmine nods and runs a hand through her hair."I know but he said I needed to give him a name or he'd call Huey and-

"Good."Caesar says"You guys need to work this out. Why did you say my name of all people?"

"Because you know the situation."Jazmine whines."And because..you're nice."

Caesar scoffs"Ohh because I'm nice. Okay I get it. Ruin a nice guys life." He laughs bitterly.

"I wonder how nice Huey going to think I am."Caesar says."Maybe he'll think I'll make a nice floor rug..or a nice display to hang above the fireplace."

He turns around to see Jazmine silently crying. Thinking about what Huey will do is sort of terrifying.

But she shouldn't have dragged him into this..

"I'll tell them it wasn't you."She says. Caesar sighs relieved."Good I'll just go get Mr-

He looks back at Jazmine and sees how little she looks. How afraid and alone she must be feeling now.

Caesar curses the half of him that makes him let go of the doorknob and turn back to Jazmine. His bestfriends girl. His bestfriend pregnant girl.

"Are you going to tell Huey?"He asks. Jazmine looks up. Maybe she expected him to be gone by now.

"I'll make sure he doesn't think it's you. I'll just tell Mr Peirello I panicked and I'm not ready to say who the father is."

Caesar thinks that's a good plan but if they contact Huey about Jazmine being pregnant then he'll know it's his and technically she won't have to tell him.

He tells her this but Jazmine only shakes her head."Telling him isn't the part I don't want to do."

"Well what's the problem?"Caesar asks. Jazmine goes to flop back on the couch.

"Huey is the problem."She says crying again."Huey has such a bright future and I don't want to..I don't want to ruin it..with this stupid baby!"

She breaks down again and Caesar's heart breaks. She thinks she'll ruin his life by being pregnant. He ignores that fact that apparently she thinks he's not going to amount to anything so she tries to put it on him.

Rude.

Caesar inhales."If you are not going to tell Huey the baby is his...don't clear my name."

"What?"Jazmine sticks her red nose in the air at him. Caesar doesn't even know what he said.

"I uh..I said.."He swallows and tries to ignore the image of Huey kicking out his teeth when he gets back from his visit to Chicago with his grandfather. "If you won't tell the whole truth then..don't clear my name."

He knows he's risking so much by telling this to Jazmine. But deep down he'd hate for her to go through this alone and if his plan works out and she sees how upset Huey will be she'll have no choice but to tell Huey the truth.

"Thank you Caesar..but you don't have to do this."She whispers. Caesar shrugs"I know..but I already decided."

Jazmine stares and Caesar sighs. He'll just have to take the asskicking(s).

"Oh thank you Caesar."She hugs him and Caesar awkwardly pats Jazmine's back. Mr Peirello walks back inside.

"So are you two ready to discuss your...situation?"He asks. Jazmine and Caesar both exchange a look and realize they have to come up with a lie.

A good enough lie to convince everyone that they slept together and Jazmine is pregnant by him.

And most of all Jazmine is going to have to let Huey think she's been cheating on him with his bestfriend.

This is going to suck.

* * *

_**A/n So...Huey will be back next chapter..Oh shit. Are you guys interested in this? If so read and review. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm not dead or anything but I haven't uploaded in a while because of school and work but I'm still writing. I just don't like incomplete stories so I didn't want to upload until I was atleast halfway done with a story.**

**I don't like yall to be reading chapter 6 while I'm writing chapter seven lol I like to be ahead. **

**Also TROHF makes me really depressed because Huey is so sad and confused.**

* * *

This is going to be terrible.

Caesar ignores the many texts from his friends and teammates asking him how he could do that to Huey.

He hasn't gotten one text from Huey or Cindy. Cindy. He could imagine the hurt she's probably feeling.

He knows that they both have a mutual attraction and crush toward one another and he planned on acting on it and making a move..soon, but then...things came up.

Jazmine has been have a harder time. Emy is trying to pretend she isn't disappointed and Riley isn't hiding it at all.

"Man nigga wait till my brother get back!"Riley fumes. Jazmine only sits in the livingroom and watches him silently.

"We gone jump Caez punk ass!"Riley is salivating at the mouth a bit."Man how the fuck you gone do that shit?"

He turns to Jazmine and she can see hurt and betrayal in the younger Freeman's eyes and Jazmine realizes it's because Huey is his brother. So if it's hurting Riley for his brother. This is totally going to destroy Huey.

He comes back tomorrow and Jazmine stares at the boy's brother and breaks down again. He even looks like Huey so it's too real for her right now.

"Riley I think that's enough...Jazmine is..she's had enough."Her father says entering. He doesn't want to tell Riley he shouldn't be upset.

What his daughter did was the ultimate betrayal and that's barely what's going to happen when Huey get's back.

Riley storms out the house with Emeryss behind him and Tom sits down next to Jazmine.

They're quiet for a while. Just listening looking at the muted Tv. Just sitting and waiting..for something to happen.

"Listen pumpkin. I don't really know how to go about this.."

Jazmine and her father never had the birds and bees talk really and now she's pregnant. So I guess you can say he's a little late. Not to say she never had knowledge about sex it's just with Huey...that knowledge went out the window.

"I just kind of thought that you and Huey...were dating...but it's perfectly fine if you liked Caesar more...I just don't want labels to follow you around and-

"Daddy I'm sorry."Jazmine says "She's sorry for being pregnant, she's sorry for embarrassing her parents,she's sorry for dragging Caesar in this but she won't be sorry for ruining Huey's life.

She's not going to let that happen. She can't.

He father pulled her into a hug."It's..it's okay pumpkin..we'll work through this and Huey'll..he'll understand."Tom says.

Jazmine looks up at her father and briefly thinks about telling him the truth but won't because if he knows then he'll tell Huey and try to unsoil Jazmine's name as a 'homie hopper'

But Jazmine won't ruin Huey's future. She will not.

* * *

Caesar stares up at his poster of Pele in his room. That's his all time favorite soccer player one of the best there ever was and if Huey doesn't break his kneecaps he'll be able to pull off one of Pele's most famous moves.

The bicycle kick. He tried it once and-

His mother sticks her head inside his bedroom. Her eyes red from crying that almost pushed Caesar to tell the truth. Especially when she called his father all the way back in Flatbush, Brooklyn and the man yelled at him for a straight hour.

He didn't even do anything.

"She's here." His mom says in a hoarse voice. She had been so angry and even mentioned sending him back to Brooklyn or even Jamaica to live with his aunt.

Jazmine walks in after his mom leaves and looks around the room sadly. "Your mom doesn't like me."

Caesar shrugs"Well this news kind of put her in an awkward situation..as well as..everyone else."he mumbles. Jazmine looks around Caesar's messy room and run a hand through her hair before going to his computer chair.

Jazmine sits sadly."Caesar I'm scared..."She huffs out."I'm scared..about so much...about Huey.." She sighs.

"Tell me about it. My bestfriend is about to be a father but is going to have to believe I am about to be the father of his child " He flops back in his bed.

Jazmine sighs again."I'm sorry. I just..I'm glad that you didn't rat me out. Huey finding out the truth would be the worst."

Caesar was growing frustrated with her logic. Sure he knew she didn't want to ruin Huey's life but what about theirs?

"Jazmine would Huey finding out that he actually got you pregnant from having sex really be the worst thing? Not ruining childhood friendships. Blooming relationships or our reputations?"

Jazmine blinks at him and then like clockwork starts crying again."I-I-I'm sorry! I just don't know anything! I'm so stupid."

Why doesn't she just get an abortion? Or adoption and get this ridiculous mistake out of everyone's life!

Damn did his mind really just go there? Jazmine has a right to keep her child and he's just..tired.:

Caesar feels bad then. "Look Jazmine..don't worry about it right now..it's just..it's been a long day. You need rest. I need rest."

"Can I sleep here?"She asks. Caesar wrinkles his brows."That is totally not a good idea..people already will think we have been having sex and you staying the night here will just-

"Okay..it's just..daddy is crying so loud and then I cry and then-

"Fine fine. I'll sleep on the floor."He says then stands from bed. He grabs a pillow and watches Jazmine plop down on the bed and on his pillow.

He fluffs his pillow and tries to get comfortable but the lingering thought of Huey returning sets fear in his stomach.

He clicks off his lamp on his nightstand and hears Jazmine rustle and get comfortable. "I won't let Huey hurt you..you're nice."

"Yeah, nice."

* * *

Jazmine tiptoes down the stairs in the morning with the smell of breakfast in the kitchen.

She sees Caesar's mom at the stove and Jazmine tries to go to the fruit bowl to get a banana and sneak out the door.

"Sit down gyal."Mrs. Caesar says without turning around. Jazmine freezes and blinks trying to figure out how she knew she was behind her.

Jazmine sits and stares at the counter. She doesn't know how to be around this woman who is the mother of the boy she is pinning a baby on.

_Awkward._

"You hungry?"Mrs. Caesar asks but is already sitting a plate of food in front of Jazmine. It's salt fish and something else.

"No thank you..I just wanted to run and go home before-

"You're having a baby right?"Mrs. Caesar asks. Jazmine flinches and nods."Well sit down and eat."

Jazmine does as told because she really is hungry. Caesar's mom watches her eat. Jazmine eats slowly trying to detect poison in her breakfast.

"Why did you be a _Sketal_ to your boyfriend?"Mrs. Caesar asks Jazmine unceremoniously. Jazmine almost spears her tongue with the fork.

"I'm sorry?"She wheezes out. Caesar's mom is about to repeat her question but is interrupted by her son.

"Ma,"Caesar says walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes from sleep."That's not really breakfast conversation."

His mother frowns at him then moves away from the counter and goes to finish her newspaper.

Jazmine shoots Caesar a silent thank you for diffusing that bomb before it blew up. He shrugs then turns his attention back to his mother.

"What are you looking at in that paper?"He asks making himself a breakfast plate.

"A job for you to take after school."She says simply. Caesar coughs"What?"

"You think I was going to take a job to start working and take care of your baby?"She asks raising a razor sharp brow.

"Nah ma ofcourse not."Caesar says quickly. His mom makes a noise then circles something in the paper.

"I want you to check this one out after school."

Caesar shoots Jazmine a look as she stands from the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Where you off to?"He asks. Jazmine smiles guiltily "Huey is back in town.."

Caesar raises a hopeful brow.

"You know..to break the news to him before anyone else can."Jazmine mutters. Caesar's excitement deflates.

"Right.."

Caesar's mom stands and slams the paper down on the table muttering something in her native tongue that sounds hostile and angry.

She goes up the stairs leaving Caesar and Jazmine alone. "Sorry about my mom..she just..isn't happy."He tries not to trigger her guilt sensor.

"Um yeah..I can imagine."Jazmine says looking toward the door. She's so sorry for all the drama she's been causing.

It's probably the only thing she's good at. Ruining lives but it won't be Huey's.

"I better get going then. Emeryss told me Huey and his granddad just made it back."Jazmine doesn't look at Caesar while she speaks so she won't see that pleading look he has for her to tell the truth but since he promised to stick by her he won't force her to.

"Okay..I'll uh see you later then...?"He asks. Jazmine smirks "Yup ofcourse baby daddy."

She tries to make a joke but it's not even funny to her now that she's said it. It wasn't even funny in her head.

Caesar coughs a stiff laugh and rubs his neck."Uh yeah."

* * *

On her way toward Timid Deere she's not even halfway down the block when she get's cold feet.

She's about to tell Huey that she's pregnant by his best friend. His reaction will possibly blow the top off the planet.

If it's anything like Riley's then she knows she's in for it. The boy tore her to pieces for about an hour. Calling her names and threatening Caesar. It was his loyalty to his brother.

She gets to the end of the block and far off into the distance she can see Huey's car and his grandfathers car parked in their driveway.

They're home and if she wants to talk to Huey she'd better do it now. She had been avoiding telling him for the past few weeks and that was a hard time trying to hide her pregnancy then when one of his granddad's war buddies passed away and Huey and his granddad went to the funeral she figured now was as good a time as any to announce her pregnancy.

As she prepared to walk toward their homes. Bile filled the back of her throat.

She took off in the opposite direction of her house and ran somewhere that her vomit wouldn't land on anyone's property.

She ended up puking in one of her neighbors hedges. She ran away when their dog started barking.

Jazmine ran even when she knew the dog was on a leash and wasn't chasing her. But she ran anyway. A stream of tears trailing her face.

When she got to where she wanted to be she sat down and cried hopelessly. Everything was a mess.

She sat at her hill and overlooked the city. Many days she sat here with Huey and pondered her problems. Which then consisted of wearing her pink or purple laces with her new white keds.

But now...

Everything is falling apart. She's wayward, she needs Huey for this. She wants him to hold her and kiss her and silently reassure her that everything will be alright.

But she knows that'll never be again. He's going to hate her and it'll be her fault. She should just run away and stop hurting people. That's all she's good at.

Look at how she's hurting Caesar and Cindy and they're innocent. She knows Cindy like Caesar and she was even playing matchmaker before she found out she was pregnant.

Cindy can't even be in the same room as her anymore. Emy tries to be but she always has this cloud above her head because she looked up to Jazmine so much.

Her daddy wants to understand why and how but Jazmine keeps pretending she doesn't want to talk because with her daddy being a lawyer he can find a hole in the story and pull her entire lie apart.

Same thing with Huey. His reaction is the scariest thing to her. What will he-

"Jazmine."Huey's voice stops her thinking and revives the feeling of fear inside here.

She turns around to see him walking toward her with one of his hands in his pocket. Huey sees she's been crying.

Her face is puffy and red and damp. He hates seeing her cry. She can cry loudly about losing an ear ring which means it's a non important cry and Huey can tell her to shut up.

But it's when she silently weeps and tries to hide it is when Huey should be worried. That mean's she's stressed or hurt over something.

But the only thing she could be crying for now is because he had not called while he was out of town.

Jazmine looks up at him with large doe eyes,then a smile creeps on her face. He expects her to run and jump on top of him and kiss him because she's so happy for him to be back.

But instead she only smiles."Hi Huey,how was your trip?"

Huey clears his throat and wants to admit he is a little disappointed by her greeting. He walks next to her and leans his back against the tree.

"Well the trip was fine. I came back and expected to get some peace and quiet so I came here and..well now you're here."He tells her this because it's true.

Jazmine smirks."Well I was here first so you are interrupting _my _quiet time."

Huey sits next to her now."Well can we be quiet together?"

Jazmine looks at her boyfriend and knows this will be one of the last times they may ever have like this so she wants him to kiss her.

She wants Huey to kiss her while he still loves her. A real kiss. She has to feel it one last time.

Huey is caught off guard by Jazmine's kiss. Not because they've never done something like this but because she's been physically distant these past few weeks but mentally as well.

Like he'd have to repeat himself like twice when talking to her because she was staring off into space.

Jazmine is pressing her face into his and smashing their lips together. It's take a second for Huey to comply but he eventually gets into it and Jazmine and himself are kissing like two deprived souls.

He holds her back as she goes to climb on him because she needs more this one last time.

Huey is all for it because it's been a while since he and Jazmine went _there. _

She needs more. She needs him to touch her like he loves her this one last time. Jazmine pulls her top over her head not caring that it's in broad daylight and outside in public.

She needs to feel like while he still loves her.

Caesar decided that Jazmine didn't need to tell Huey alone. He's knows Huey is a really normally a calm guy but can't stand alot of bullshit.

And Jazmine pretending to be pregnant by him is the ultimate bullshit and Caesar wants to be there to make sure things don't get too overblown.

He had first went to the Freeman house where Riley was not to happy to see him. Luckily Emeryss was there to give him Huey and Jazmine's locations

He was a little worried. He knew Huey wouldn't hurt Jazmine but he didn't know how his friend would react to the news.

He walked to the hill and what he saw made him leap for joy then frown in disappointment then groan in disgust.

His two friend were kissing and about to get into something else. Which means they were good. Jazmine had told Huey and they were celebrating their unexpected pregnancy by...having sex.

Caesar shook his head and was about to leave and give them the privacy they asked for by having sex in public when he say them pull apart.

Huey pulled away from Jazmine's lips when he felt her warm tears on his face. They were about to have sex when she begins crying.

"Jazmine,Why are you crying?"Huey asks. Jazmine shakes her head quickly and wipes her face.

"Nothing let's just-"She pushes her lips on his again and Huey moves her back. "Jazmine what's the matter with you?" He asks.

The girl is becoming undone. She just doesn't want him to never stop loving her and she cried because she knows that he will.

"Huey I just want to make love."She whimpers."Don't you love me?"

Huey frowns."What's the matter with you?" She knows that he loves her but he doesn't know why she's crying and trying to climb all over him.

Jazmine is crying more."Huey,I just want to know if you love me."

Huey sighs and looks out in the distance where he sees Caesar. He doesn't need him seeing Jazmine topless and crying.

Huey grabs Jazmine's shirt and gives it to her."Cover yourself Caesar can almost see you."

Jazmine shoots him a big wide eyed look."You care more about Caesar seeing me in my bra then telling me you love me?"

That's going to make telling him the lie extremely hard. Huey sighs."No,do you want him to see you in your bra?"

Jazmine does answer as she puts her top back on and wipes her face. "And don't be ridiculous of course I love you..and I always will."

Huey wants her to stop crying but instead...she cries more.

Now Caesar walks toward them. Jazmine looks up and holds up her hand telling Caesar to stay where he is.

Huey furrows his brow.

Caesar sees Jazmine crying again so he wants to walk over and make sure she isn't getting too bad of a tongue lashing when part of the pregnancy is his fault too so he doesn't want his friend throwing it all on Jazmine but Jazmine told him to stop walking.

Huey looks at his girlfriend and is wondering what the hell is going on. "Jazmine,what the hell is going on?"

Jazmine looks down at the grass and pushes her forehead into her palm while her elbow rests on her thigh as she sits cross legged. If she's going to say it she might as well say it because Huey is waiting.

"Huey..I'm pregnant."

Huey hears the wind blowing and somewhere bells toll because he didn't hear right. "What?"

Jazmine looks up at him."You heard me."

She's right he did hear her but..it just can't be right. It can't be.

"I'm pregnant Huey."Jazmine says again. Huey sighs and stands. Jazmine watches as he rubs his hands on his pants legs, they may have just gotten sweaty.

Then he rubs his neck. "Okay.. uh Jazmine are you sure?" she nods as the tears fill up again.

He doesn't want her to cry but the thoughts running through his head now are running a mile a second.

"Huey.." Jazmine's voice is heard in the background behind all the thoughts in his head so he sits down again because he may be getting lightheaded.

"Huey.." She says his name again and he can tell she's crying. But he only sits blankly trying to process it all.

"It's Caesar's." Jazmine says followed by more tears and just like that Huey's mind quits racing and he looks up at Caesar standing halfway up the hill.

Jazmine's words echo through his head now.

"_It's Caesar's,It's Caesar's,It's Caesar's"_

And it all goes black.

* * *

**So yeah read and review. I'm going to go edit TROHF because that last chapter was a mess!**


End file.
